


You Know How Girls Are

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Gossip Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Champagne makes every idea a good idea.  (Serena/Blair)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know How Girls Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. This show is totally a shameful pleasure. ;) 
> 
> Written for Care

 

 

It's a stupid thing. A silly thing. Kissing. Lips numb with champagne. 

Serena has a little voice in her head. A sober voice. The sober voice is telling her that she really ought to stop, that Blair for all her thin-fingered bravado might regret this when the hangover sets in.

Deciding that sober little voices can kiss her ass, Serena lifts Blair up onto her lap. They're on a hotel balcony, tangled in scarves and coats, listing with the creak of furniture made out of some sort of all-weather plastic.

"Shit," Blair giggles. They're eye to eye now, and Serena feels marginally in control. If not in control of herself than in control of her best friend, who feels warm against her. Blair's skirt is up around her waist and Serena knows how thin Blair's silk panties are and exactly how well-groomed she is.

"Your pussy is going to catch cold," Serena says, aiming for deadpan and snorting softly instead. 

Blair, appalled by the anatomical language, seeks revenge with a swift tweak of icy cold fingers against Serena's left nipple.

Then neither is laughing anymore. They're kissing again. Kissing harder. 

Blair's thin hips jut forward as she squirms to rub against Serena. Her squirming dissolves into writhing when Serena quickly warms her fingers in the heat of their kiss and then slips them into Blair's panties, into the slick crease of her bare cunt.

Behind them, through thick glass doors and heavy curtains, the music from the party competes with the sound of their breathing. Serena follows the steady thump of the bass, sliding her fingers against the hard little nub of Blair's clit.

Blair loses her way, forgets the kiss and buries her flushed lips in Serena's chilly hair where she whispers "yes" and "yes" again until Serena's smiles at the desperate sound. And when Blair comes with a shudder and a swallowed yelp, she struggles to stop, to pull away from the creamy flesh. 

They catch their breath, still embracing, half-dressed and shivering even while they sweat under their clothes.

"Do you want-" Blair sounds unsure, realizes it, and presses her lips together impatiently.

"I'll take a rain check, B," Serena smirks, kissing Blair once on the nose before dumping her back onto the cushion beside her.

They fumble buttons through buttonholes and ribbons back into neat little bows. They straighten their hats, share a cigarette. 

"Merry Christmas," Serena whispers as they slip back into the party. 

 


End file.
